


Rolivia Short Stories

by Minnicked



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-03
Updated: 2018-03-12
Packaged: 2019-03-26 12:13:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13857558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minnicked/pseuds/Minnicked
Summary: Random collection of one/two shots centered around Olivia Benson and Amanda Rollins and their relationship. Some chapters will be explicit, whereas some may not. Hence the overall rating. Enjoy





	1. Chapter 1

Title: Banana part 1.  
Category: Humour  
Rating: M for second part  
Words: 1775

Olivia was drawn from her mountain of paperwork by the shrill of her cell ringing. Picking the device up, she checked the caller ID, not recognising the number, before swiping to accept the call.

“Benson.” The Lieutenant spoke into the receiver in her usual official manner.

“What can I do for you Detective Holiday?” Olivia asked, once the young woman had announced who was calling her.

“I see, and what would this involved?” The older woman continued to talk to the younger female detective.

“Ok, I have just the person to help you out, but I want to be at the scene.” Olivia negotiated, barely concealing a chuckle at what one of her detectives would shortly be doing.

“That’s fine. See you in a couple of hours.” Lieutenant Benson said with a grin, before hitting the end call button on her cell.

Standing from her desk, Olivia made her way to her office door. Swinging it open, she was instantly hit with an overwhelming wave of heat. The stifling temperatures of a standard summer in New York were in full force today. Of course, the air conditioning unit in the building was down for maintenance but being the boss had its perks. Such as a portable unit in her office.

Surveying her subordinates, their disheveled appearances. Their clothes clearly clinging to their skin. Amanda and Carisi’s usually impeccable hair looking worse for wear. Plastered to their heads with sweat.

“Rollins, can you come in here a second please?” Olivia beckoned the blonde woman, deciding to give her a break from the heat whilst discussing their next surveillance operation.

The younger woman stood from her desk and trudged precariously to her Lieutenant’s office, stopping in front of the wooden desk.

“Can you shut the door please?” Olivia asked with a smile, trying to ameliorate the fears of a dressing down that Amanda always expected when summoned to her bosses’ office.

The younger blonde woman walked back to the door, closing it before turning to face her Lieutenant.

“What’s up Liv?” Amanda asks, her shoulders obviously tense, her head down, gaze trained on the floor. The younger woman racking her brain for what she has done wrong this time.

“Relax babe, you’re not in trouble.” Olivia tells her, motioning for her to sit down. Amanda’s head shooting up at the term of endearment that is never used once they enter the precinct in the mornings.

“Oooook.” Amanda answers, a grin on her girlfriend of four years face.

“Detective Holiday just rang, she needs our help with a surveillance op.” Olivia tells Amanda with a certain element of nonchalance.

“Ok, so why are we in here and not on said operation?” Amanda asks with a raised eyebrow.

“I figured you could use a minute out of the heat of the squad room before we go meet Detective Holiday. You’re looking a little disheveled there Amanda.” The older woman tells her with a smirk.

“Gee, thanks Liv. Way to tell me I look like shit.” Amanda fires back, however a smile forms on her lips, letting Olivia know she’s only teasing.

“You know you still look beautiful.” Olivia tells Amanda as she stands from her desk and moves around to the same side as Amanda. Perching herself on the edge of the wooden desk and motioning for the blonde to sit down.

Amanda sits in the chair closest to her girlfriend, Olivia briefly looking through her office window to ensure the guys aren’t watching their exchange. When she’s certain they are busy, she reaches down for the younger woman’s hand, giving it a gentle squeeze.

“What’s with you today? You’re usually very anti PDA at the office Liv.” Amanda asks, not complaining in the slightest, just marginally confused.

“We’ve been swapped lately, I’ve missed you.” Olivia states with a shrug.

“Well, what are you doing tonight? Why don’t you come over? We can grab some food, watch a movie, relax” Amanda asks with a lopsided grin.

“Sounds perfect.” Olivia responds, before abruptly removing herself from Amanda’s side, seconds before Fin knocks on her door.

“Liv, we got a case.” The older man tells her.

“Ok, you and Carisi take it. Amanda and I have been asked to assist homicide with an op.” She tells him. Fin giving her a smile and nod before heading out with the youngest member of the squad.

“You may want to put something cooler on ready for this stake out.” Olivia tells Amanda with a hardly hidden giggle.

“Such as?” Amanda asks confused.

“I don’t know, maybe shorts and a camisole?” Olivia suggests, desperate to hide her amusement of the situation Amanda is going to find herself in, whilst also ignoring the usual pull in her lower stomach at the idea of Amanda in shorts. Her toned, muscular legs on display.

“I’ll see what I’ve got in my locker, but I may need to head home quick to change.” The blonde tells her girlfriend.

“Sure. Go see what you’ve got.” The brunette agrees. Seconds later, Amanda is gone from her office. Leaving Olivia alone, and able to let out the snort of laughter that she had been desperate to suppress moments earlier.

Ten minutes later, a soft knock at Olivia’s office door caused the Lieutenant to look back up from her paperwork once more. The sight afforded to her caused the older woman to visibly gulp. Her girlfriend was stood leaning seductively against her door frame, her right hand holding the frame high above her head. Long, toned legs going on for miles before any expanse of pale skin was covered with very short, yellow shorts. A white camisole covering her torso, leaving very little to the imagination. And if Olivia wasn’t mistaken, Amanda had also removed her bra, and her breasts were currently free from any restraint. The dark brown eyes of the older woman eventually landing of the shining blue orbs of the woman she loves. Amanda’s expression filled with amusement, and a hint of teasing.

Slowly, shakily, Olivia stands from her desk, making her way across the office towards her girlfriend. Steadying herself with her left hand on the door, Olivia leans into the blondes’ personal space, her mouth next to Amanda’s ear.

“You are such a tease.” The brunette says, her voice octaves lower than usual. Filled with lust and desire. The blondes’ eyes momentarily fluttering closed.

“You told me to put on something cooler.” Amanda says innocently.

“Ready to get going?” Olivia asks, suddenly back in professional mode.

“Sure.” The blonde woman answers.

An hour later, both women are situated in the squad car, parked up on the side of a busy shopping street in Manhattan, patiently awaiting the arrival of Detective Holiday.

“What do you fancy eating tonight?” Amanda asks, making small talk. As she speaks, she takes a hold of Olivia’s hand, gently intertwining their fingers.

“Pizza?” Olivia suggests.

“Mmmm. Sounds good. So long as I can have banana on it?” The blonde negotiates, much to Olivia’s disapproval.

“You can have banana on your half, but there’s no way I’m eating that. You know that’s weird right?” Olivia asks.

“Not as weird as pineapple on pizza.” The blonde argues.

“It’s perfectly acceptable to have pineapple on pizza. Yet never, had I heard of banana on pizza until I met you.” The older woman teases, before leaning towards Amanda to place a soft kiss on her lips.

Just as their lips are about to touch, a rear door of the car flies open. Both women jumping as far away from each other as humanly possible in the cramped space.

“Lieutenant, Rollins.” Detective Holiday greets.

“Detective.” Olivia responds as Amanda also greets the younger woman with her own utterance of the woman’s surname.

“So, what’s the plan then Holiday?” The blonde detective asked suspiciously.

“Well, Rollins, you are going to wear what’s in this bag and stand on the corner over there keeping an eye out for this man.” The youngest woman said holding out a photograph for Amanda to take and study.

“Ok, what am I wearing?” Amanda asked cautiously, eyeing her boss and girlfriend suspiciously, suddenly not sure if she actually even wanted to know.

“Here.” Devin said, handing over the bag she had held up moments earlier.

“Oh, bloody fantastic.” Amanda said sarcastically as she peered inside the bag. “Hey Liv, I think I changed my mind. There’s no way I want pizza tonight now, after this.”

“Why’s that Rollins?” Olivia teased slightly, trying to play coy as if she wasn’t aware of the outside her girlfriend was about to slip into.

“Seriously Liv? Don’t tell me you didn’t know about the banana costume?” The blonde asks with the faintest hint of amusement and a raised eyebrow.

“I have no idea what you’re talking about.” The older woman said in mock innocence.

A few minutes later, Amanda was dressed in her banana costume, hooked up to a mic so that she could relay any possible sightings of the perp homicide were looking for, and standing on the corner of the street. Detective Holiday had given her some fruit and veg stall fliers to hand out, in order to look less inconspicuous. Benson and Holiday stayed situated in the squad car watching from across the street. The two women sitting in silence, taking in the comical sight of the blonde detective in a bright yellow head to toe banana shaped suit. A face sized hole displaying the very unamused features of the woman inside. Her toned muscular legs covered in equally as yellow stockings, with the base of the banana costume finishing between her calf muscles.

“She looks kind of cute in that.” Detective Holiday said to Olivia, never taking her eyes off the blonde. Olivia looked at the younger woman, noticing the look on her face. It was a look she had seen on Amanda’s face long before they got together.

“Excuse me?” Olivia asked, a pang of jealousy flashing through her veins. Her tone of voice grabbing the other woman’s attention fully.

“I’m just saying, she’s an attractive woman.” The detective stated, earning herself a barely hidden glare from Lieutenant Benson. “Benson, come on, I saw you two practically kissing when I got here, I know she’s your girl.”

“We aren’t, we haven’t…” Olivia trailed off trying to defend her actions unsuccessfully.

“Don’t worry, I won’t say anything. But the way you look at her, she looks at you, it’s obvious. You can’t hide it forever.” The young woman told her.

“Thanks.” Olivia said, silence once again falling over the vehicle.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Banana part 2.  
Category: Random…  
Rating: M for second part  
Words: 1754

For almost five hours, lieutenant Benson and Detective Holiday had shared mindless chit chat whilst Amanda stood on the street corner donned in her bright yellow banana costume keeping her eyes peeled for the homicide suspect. The two women in the sweltering car also watching the street. It was nearing nine o’clock in the evening now and the sun had begun to set along the Manhattan skyline, offering only the slightest reprieve to the intense heat that had engulfed the city for the few days.

“We should call it a day.” Detective Holiday suggested to the woman sat beside her in the driver’s seat of the NYPD issue squad car.

“Might be a good idea.” Olivia responded. “Poor Amanda is probably dying out there.”

“Probably.” Devin replied with a slight chuckle, unable to hide her amusement at the situation any longer as they both eyed the increasingly frustrated woman across the street.

Amanda’s body language had been tensed and annoyed from the start, not in the slightest amused at having to look like a banana, in the scorching sun, on a busy street corner no less.

“What’s this guy supposedly done anyway?” Olivia asks, realising she probably should have found out before agreeing to her detective taking part in the sting operation.

“Oh, nothing.” Detective Holiday tells her with a grin, the answer earning a confused look from the lieutenant.

“What do you mean?” Olivia asks with a raised eyebrow.

“Detective Rollins was a pain in my ass during the West murder investigation.” Holiday tells Olivia, barely able to stop the snigger in her throat as Olivia gives her a disapproving look.

“So, you figured you’d waste our time?” Olivia asks with the smallest amount of anger in her voice.

“Oh, come on. You can’t deny this wasn’t funny, and she does look super cute in that.” Devin says, trying to justify her actions.

“You know she’ll kill you if she finds out, right?” Olivia tells the detective beside her in the car, chuckling to herself. “And how did you know I’d choose Rollins anyway?”

“Benson, would you choose anyone else?” Holiday asks.

“Fair enough.” Both women now chuckling at the situation. Olivia would probably have been annoyed on any usual day, however the heat wave immersing Manhattan appeared to have sent nearly every criminal into hiding for the last few days. A fact everyone was grateful for.

“I’m going to go before you get her back over here. Thanks for the entertainment today.” Detective Holiday tells Olivia before moving to get out of the vehicle.

“You’re welcome, but if you waste my detective’s time again I’ll write you up.” Olivia tells Devin before the younger woman nods and exits the car with a grin.

Pulling her cell from the pocket of her trousers, Olivia fires Amanda a quick text telling her that they are done for the day. The blonde detective appearing at the squad car door a couple of minutes later.

“Where’d Holiday go?” Amanda asked as she yanked the passenger side door open and clambered in the best she could with the banana suit restrictions.

“Home.” Olivia responded simply before leaning across the car to give her girlfriend a quick peck on the lips.

“Please tell me not catching this guy doesn’t mean I have to do this again tomorrow.” Amanda pleaded, her tone defeated and exhausted.

“No, not at all.” Olivia answered her, unable to hide the grin on her lips.

“What you smilin’ about Benson?” Amanda asked with a raised eyebrow, unsure of what exactly was happening, until it suddenly clicked. “She was hazin’ me, wasn’t she?”

The question causes Olivia to burst into laughter, unable to control it anymore.

“Did you know?” Amanda asks, angry for being put in the situation.

“No. Not until about five minutes ago.” Olivia chokes out between giggles.

“Ugh, I’ll kill her.” Amanda snaps, flinging her arms in anger. The reaction causing Olivia to laugh even more.

“I told her that.” Olivia told Amanda between laughter and tears streaming down her face. The scene of Olivia laughing so hard at her misfortune caused Amanda’s scowl to turn into a grin of her own.

Turning to her girlfriend, Amanda gripped onto Olivia’s top, the action surprising her into silence. Amanda pulled Olivia towards her, grinning herself now before leaning her face close to Olivia’s.

“And you, Lieutenant, are not getting laid for a week.” Amanda growled before meeting Olivia’s lips in a searing kiss, leaving her breathless when they broke.

“Mmmm sure love.” Olivia responded when she had caught her breath a few seconds later. “You forget I know you, and I know you being as hot and sweaty as I’m sure you have been for the last few hours makes you insatiable.” Olivia teases whilst running her hand up Amanda’s thigh and under the cuff of the banana suit causing Amanda to whimper at the touch.

“Can we go home now?” Amanda asks, her voice husky even as she tries to hide it.

“Of course.” Olivia responds before turning and fastening her belt.

The drive home was taking a while, the Manhattan traffic never letting up, even with the late hour of the day. Amanda was sighing almost constantly in frustration. She wanted nothing more than to have her girlfriend home so that she could get the damn banana suit off and ravish her. Her left hand running up and down Olivia’s muscular thigh over the top of her pants as the lieutenant tried to concentrate on weaving through traffic.

“Amanda, stop that.” Olivia told her with a half whimper, her voice not showing any indication that she meant the words escaping her lips.

Amanda shifted in her seat, allowing her body to turn towards Olivia. Leaning across, Amanda placed her lips on Olivia’s neck, kissing the sensitive spot behind her ear with an undeniably accurate motion causing a soft moan to escape Olivia’s now parted lips.

“Amanda.” Olivia husked, trying to warn her girlfriend but instead spurring her advances on. Amanda’s hand inching higher towards the apex of Olivia’s thighs, squeezing the muscle of her leg firmly.

“Liv, pull over.” Amanda suddenly blurted, the frustration becoming too great.

“I can’t ‘Mand, there’s nowhere to stop.” Olivia told her girlfriend with a frustrated sigh of her own.

“Liv, I swear t’god, you don’t pull over somewhere, anywhere, I’m guna have my hand down your pants whilst you’re in control of a two-tonne vehicle.” Amanda growled, making it clear that Olivia didn’t have a huge amount of choice in the matter, not that the lieutenant minded anyway. Olivia loved it when Amanda was like this.

“Aright, alright. Hang on a second.” Olivia tells Amanda whilst looking around for somewhere secluded enough for them to stop. Suddenly she spots a multi-storey parking lot and quickly swings the vehicle into it, heading to a deserted floor. The sixth, she thinks. Once parked, Olivia kills the engine, barely having chance to remove her belt before Amanda’s hands are tugging at her blouse, her lips working their magic again her neck.

“Liv, I need you.” Amanda mumbles between sucking on Olivia’s neck.

“I’m right here babe.” Olivia moans. “All yours. Always.”

Amanda’s hand takes no time at all to undo the button on Olivia’s pants, sliding inside the depths of the material straight to her goal. Both woman releasing a simultaneous moan as Amanda’s digits come into contact with Olivia’s sopping core.

“You’re soaking.” Amanda tells Olivia, stating the obvious.

“It’s that damn outfit.” Olivia half teases, half moans. Choosing to shut up before Amanda decides to stop the movement of her hand.

In desperation, Olivia turns her head to remove Amanda’s mouth from her neck, needing her girlfriend’s lips against her own, to attempt to stifle the ever-growing volume of her moans. The women’s lips finally meeting in an intense lock, Olivia’s tongue forcing its way into Amanda’s mouth with an incomparable level of need. Their tongues working together in perfect sync.

Amanda’s hand slides with skill through Olivia’s soaking folds, even in the confined space, her palm coming into direct contact with her aching bundle of nerves with every movement. Quickly pushing her girlfriend towards the ultimate high they both need. Olivia’s chest heaving with the intensity of the situation, the exposure of the circumstances not gracing her thoughts for even a second. All coherent thought gone from both SVU detective’s minds temporarily.

“’Manda.” Olivia chokes out, the tingling of her core indicating she won’t hold on much longer but needing to be filled by Amanda’s adroit fingers.

“I know.” Amanda replies simply with bated breath as she shifted her position to enter her girlfriend heated sheath with three digits, curling them perfectly to hit the required spot before Olivia even had a chance to get used to the welcomed intrusion. Olivia gasping at the feeling of being filled by her girlfriend, her breath almost stopping as Amanda repeatedly hits the spongey flesh inside of her, the blonde’s palm pressed directly on her clitoris. Olivia’s walls clamp around Amanda’s fingers, bringing them to a standstill as the blonde swallows a long drawn out moan. Olivia’s orgasm hitting her with a nonpareil force like never before. The overwhelming intensity causing the lieutenant to squirm in her seat, struggling to catch her breath with Amanda’s fingers still buried deep inside of her.

“Why haven’t we done that before?” Amanda asks between sloppy kisses against Olivia lips as the brunette’s breathing slowly returns to normal.

“Because we are cops Amanda and awfully exposed here.” Olivia finally manages to rasp.

“True, but you weren’t complaining a minute ago.” Amanda says with a smirk as she leans back just enough to raise her eyebrow and look at Olivia.

“I’m still not complaining.” Olivia tells her girlfriend with a grin. “Especially since you said I wasn’t getting laid for a week.”

“Oh, you’re not.” Amanda says, her smirk growing larger on her lips.

“Yeah, we’ll see.” Olivia tells Amanda, at the same time as Amanda extracts her fingers from her girlfriend core. Olivia shuddering as Amanda purposely brushes against her sensitive bundle of nerves.

“Now take me home so I can get out of this damn costume and you can repay the favour.” Amanda tells Olivia with mock anger.

“But babe, you look so hot dressed as a banana.” Olivia teases.

“Hot Olivia? Seriously?” Amanda huffs before shifting back to her seat, Olivia chuckling at the situation once again.


End file.
